The Finale
by Helena Rickman
Summary: Harry has family out there that he never knew of. What will happen when someone shows up with Slytherin's locket, but he doesn't know who she really is. R&R please
1. The begining

"So what are we going to do?" Harry asked lying back onto his bed in Ron's room. Both he and Hermione had been staying at the Burrow for Bill and Fleur's wedding. The three of them had been discussing plans to tell Mr. And Mrs. Weasly what they were going to do.

"She'll freak! She bloody lost it when Fred and George left; we're not even going to star. I'm dead." Ron said, his face falling.

"The school might not even reopen, so she won't kill you Ronald!" Hermione made an attempt to smile, but failing terribly.

"Let's not forget that we're also going after the most evil wizard known. You two can still back out now if you want to." Harry was half hoping they might not come out of fear of Mrs. Weasly. The last thing he wanted was someone else to get hurt because of him.

"We've told you, we've had our chance to leave Harry. But we don't want to, we're helping you, we're going with you!" Ron's face now hardened.

"We're with you all the way." Hermione actually smiled here.

"Thanks." It was all he needed to say.

"I ABSOLUTLY FORBID IT! YOU WILL FINISH SCHOOL AS WELL!" Mrs. Weasly shouted at her youngest son.

"But mum, Hogwarts might not even be open, and I am doing this." Ron said trying to remain calm.

"Even if the school doesn't reopen, you're not running off at a time like this. I'm sorry Harry, but I cannot allow you to do this either, or you Hermione! "

Mrs. Weasly, I'm sorry, this is something I have to do. I'm going to do it."

"And I'm going with him Mrs. Weasly. We'll be all right. It'll be okay."

Mrs. Weasly was now crying loudly into her husband's shoulder. "I know, I knew this day would come. Just promise, you'll come home safe, all of you." They nodded.

"Bye Mum, Bye Dad."

"Be careful." Mr. Weasly called as they disappeared into the night. "They'll be all right. They'll be fine."

Upstairs the youngest Weasly sat at her window crying. They'd make it back all right, he'd make it back all right. She would make sure of it.


	2. early morning talks

She had to find him. He was the only one who could help her now. She figured she would start with the man who had seen him last. Severus Snape. It wasn't too difficult to learn where he lived. She snuck some documents out after an Order meeting, returning them after she found what she needed. Although she doubted he'd still be there, she would be able to track him to where he did go. She'd flown off during the night and it was around one a.m. when she'd finally reached the town and begun to make her descent. His house was just as bad as the other, but she knew Snape was there.

She hid her broom behind some bushes and crept toward the door, wand at the ready. Before she reached the door, it opened. A young man emerged. He was here? She thought for sure he would have been somewhere else, but of course Snape was still there, as if nothing had changed. The boy walked out into the night, she followed. She had to talk to him.

"Stupefy!" She cried as they rounded the corner. "Well well well. Draco Malfoy. I would have thought you'd go and hide somewhere safer. This only makes it easier for me. Now, I need your help!" It was a demand, not a plea. She dragged him into an abandoned garage and put a silencing charm on it.

"I need you to be a spy. Oh here." She bound him with rope before taking off the jinx. "You will do this."

"What makes you think I will?" He said dimly, not looking into her eyes.

"Draco, I know you didn't want to do what you did. We can still help you."

"Right. Just as Dumbledore helped Snape? No thanks."

"So…so Snape has…isn't-"

"No, he's still on your side. He's just been compromised, extremely. And I won't fill his place!" He said finally looking into her eyes. Those eyes that made him melt.

"Draco, please." He'd never heard her voice like this. She's always been quite forceful. Now, she had dropped to a whisper.

"Ginny, I…how?"

"You'll write to me, under the pretense that you're writing to your mother. Your house is watched so I doubt you'll be there anytime soon. And considering you did that, this for her it-"

"How did you know that?"

"What?"

"That I did it to protect her?"

"I'm not stupid Draco!"

"I never said that." He looked down again. "So when people ask you who you're writing to, who will I be?"

"C.J., Charles James, Harry!" She said to answer Draco's questioning face.

"Ah, of course. Potter. You two still dating?"

"Yes. I mean, Draco, you and me. It was, I was depressed, young, stupid."

"But you felt something!" He screamed. "You stopped thinking about _him _didn't you! If I felt something, then you had to too!"

"I've never stopped thinking of Harry. I felt nothing!" She walked to the door " The ropes will come of soon, tell no one. We'll be in touch." And with that she was gone.

Where were you?" Snape sneered as Draco walked into the sitting room an hour later. He'd been walking around trying to figure out what to do.

"Walking around. Clearing my head. Now if you don't mind, I 'd like to be left alone."

"Malfoy, don't get sucked into anything that would put you in more danger!"

Draco paused at the base of the stairs. "Goodnight." And climbed up to his room


	3. Number 12 Grimauld Place

"Are you sure this place is even livable now? It hasn't been used for a year!" Ron said with a look of utter disgust on his face. "I mean Kretcher wasn't even here to…."

"Ronald!" Hermione was starting to scowl, "Don't even start on Kretcher!"

"Let's not talk about house elves right now." Harry said as they roamed number 12 Grimauld Place. Even with all their efforts two years ago, it still was horrible but the only safe place they had to go to. "And yes, it'll be fine, it's not as if we have a lot of options though."

They climbed the stairs to their rooms. The house was eerie without any members of the Order there, not that it wasn't with them there either. Hermione couldn't sleep alone in her room. Weird shadows, weird noises. She slipped into the boy's room and over to Ron's sleeping form.

"Ron." She whispered. "Ron." She shook him a little.

"What? Hermione, what is it?" He looked worried.

"No, no everything is fine. I can't sleep." She blushed slightly.

"Oh…um…here." He moved over so she could lie down.

"Thanks. It's just, well frightening."

"Yeah. Very." He was extremely thankful that it was dark because he was, if it was possible, even redder then his hair. She had shivered and without thinking, he wrapped his arm around her.

"Thanks."

He waited until her breathing slowed and he was sure she was asleep before he kissed her on the forehead and drifted into slumber himself.

"Will you let it go Harry?" Ron's face was now a deep purple.

"I just wanted to know how you and Hermione ended up like that. All nice and tangled up together. Not every day you wake up and see your two best friends like that."

"I told you, she couldn't sleep and so she came in here!"

"Okay, okay, I believe you. Just don't move too fast. I mean you've only liked her for how long now?"

"Sod off!" Harry doubled over, howling with laughter.

They walked down to the kitchen where Hermione welcomed them to a nice, full breakfast.

"It's so nice to be able to use magic outside school now." She said as she levitated some pumpkin juice to the table. "So what do we do now?"

"What we have to do." He shrugged. "We look through anything we find useful, we'll go to Flourish and Blotts and buy out the entire store if we have to. We find the four-" He was interrupted by Hedgewig flying into the kitchen.

"Who?"

"Hogwarts has been closed."

"Oh." Hermione gasped.

"And Professor McGonagall has something she needs to talk to us about. She'll be here later today."

"What do you thing it is?" Ron asked

"Don't know."


	4. Research

"Anything?"

"Sorry Harry. These books don't have anything!" An exasperated Hermione called form under a mountain of books.

"Why don't we take a break mate? McGonagall will be here anytime anyway." Ron called from yet another mountain of books.

"I don't want to waste any more time."

Knock, knock, knock

"That'll be her, I'll get it." Harry rushed downstairs. "Hello Professor, come in."

"Thank you Harry." They walked into the book-covered drawing room. "I'm sorry if I've come at a bad time."

"Oh not at all Professor. We were just doing research."

"I imagine, Molly told me what you were doing. I'm not all that surprised." She said raising her eyebrows at the chaos. "Ms. Granger, I should not have been surprised to find you under these books." She chuckled as Hermione crawled out from a massive book.

"So what is it you needed to tell us?" Hermione inquired.

"Albus, Professor Dumbledore left you this Harry." She said pulling out Dumbledore's pensive form her cloak and unshrinking it.

"What? Why…oh."

"I assume you know why you may need it. All I know is that it was left to you. I also wanted you to know that Godric Gryffindor's sword is still extremely safe. It would appear that the charms that were placed on it are still intact. "

"Thank you professor. I'm glad to hear that." There was an awkward silence that in which no one looked at each other. "What about the Order? You're still welcome to use this place. It is very large for just the three of us."

"That's another thing I wanted to talk to you about. We thank you for your offer but must decline. The threat that Bellatrix Lestrange may pop by one day is still great. We have found another place that is perfectly fine. We do recommend that you three also find another place, with the secret keeper gone, and… just in case." She added seeing their faces.

"It's okay, we're working on another secret keeper charm." Hermione added.

"Very well. Also, for the past few years, the Dumbledore has been protecting someone who now wishes to help."

"Who?" Ron asked taking a seat in a chair.

"Elaine Snape." McGonagall said simply.

"What? Snape! Wha-"

"Potter. Listen! Yes, Snape. Her father is Professor Snape. When he became a spy, so it would seem, for the Order, she and her mother went into hiding. They've been protected and can continue being protected but Elaine or Ella as she prefers to be called, is determined to bring He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named down. When she caught wind of what you were up to, she became even more determined to help and was wondering if she could join you."

"This is a Snape we're talking about! Sounds fishy."

"Yes Mr. Weasly, but keep in mind, she hasn't had any contact with her father in years and shows no signs of being any good at occulmency.

"She could be useful Harry." Hermione mused while staring out her window.

"We'll meet with her. Is the Leaky Cauldron still secure?"

"Yes, excellent. I will tell her to meet you there tonight?"

"Sure thank you Professor."

"Harry," she said adopting the use of his first name again. "If you need any help, we're all here for you. Don't hesitate to ask for any assistance." Giving one of her rare smiles as she headed for the door. "Be safe Mr. Potter." And she was gone.

"Well, it would be nice to have another girl here." Hermione had been trying to persuade then to not convict this Ella girl before they met her.

"That way you don't get scared and end up like last night?" Harry chuckled.

"Harry! That…um…nothing happened. Harry stop it!" Hermione blushed furiously.

"I know, but come on, you've liked each other how long?"

"Watch it mate." Ron warned. "Besides, why doesn't Ginny join us?"

"Because! She can't, we've decided. It's better this way. I couldn't let her get hurt again!"

"Harry." Hermione reached out to hug him but he pulled away.

"No, no. It's fine. Let's get back on topic. This is Snape's daughter we'll be dealing with. I want a game plan."


	5. Ella Snape

"You have it right Hermione?"

"No Harry. I left it. How long have you known me?" She smacked his head.

"Ow. Sorry, this just has to be perfect."

They were sitting in an abandoned Leaky Cauldron. The only other person there was Tom. Harry had use _Muffiato _on Tom, not because he didn't trust him, but with what had happened with Madame Rosmerta, he wasn't taking any chances.

"It'll be fine mate." Ron said next to him.

"Just-"

But before he could finish his sentence, a hooded figure came out of the fireplace. This had to have been the most business Tom had seen in months. The figure pulled off its hood to reveal a dark haired girl with a fair complexion.

"May I help you miss?" Tom asked.

"Yes, just a drink, thanks, and has Harry Potter arrived yet?" Her voice was soft and beautiful.

"Yes, he's over there." He pointed to where the trio was sitting. She thanked him and walked over to them.

"Harry Potter?"

"Hello. Elaine Snape?"

"Urgh. No, please, call me Ella."

"Hello Ella. Please sit." He gestured to the opposite side of the table.

"Wow." She laughed, "You'd think I was on trial…of course I am."

"I'm sorry Ella, but-"

"No need to apologize. Children are often persecuted for their parent's doings. If what I've heard is correct then I would have convicted myself already." She laughed. "Just know that my father has his reasons for doing things, good or bad, but he always has a reason."

"What were his reasons for getting my parents killed? What was his reason for killing Dumbledore?" Harry stood up quickly knocking over their drinks.

"I don't know about the latter, but…but I was the reason for the first one, well me and my mom. Voldermort threatened to kill my mom if he didn't continue to follow him. My mom got pregnant with me and my dad was so proud I'd be born he couldn't risk it. He wouldn't risk it." She started to sob.

"Is that the line he fed you?" Harry growled.

"No, that's his memory, my mom's memory!"

"Oh." Harry sat back down.

"Let me get us more drinks." Hermione jumped up to get them more. "Here, I'm sorry but what did you have Ella?"

"Just pumpkin juice, thanks." She smiled as Hermione returned with her glass.

"So how old are you?" Hermione asked sitting down.

"Oh, seventeen. I hate apparition though." She added as an afterthought.

"You used Voldermort's name." Harry said more to himself then to Ella.

"Well why not. He wants us to be afraid of a name. Please, I'd be more afraid of a toaster then his name!" She giggled.

"Toaster?" Ron looked quizzical. "Oh, that muggle device. I think my Dad has one. Why would you be afraid of that?"

"My point exactly. I mean unless you jab a fork into it, then…" She stared crying so hard from her laughing.

The trio exchanged glances.

"So when did you last have contact with your dad?" Ron eyed her suspiciously.

"Oh, I don't know. Before I was three, or maybe when I turned three. He'd sent me a birthday card. The first and only I've received form him. That's when I got this." She pulled out a locket with an S on it. "He said it was something someone he knew had found. Told me the S was for Snape. Told me to always keep it with me. Take care of it. It would be useful one day. It has a charm on it so it won't come off. To where I can't even get it off." She laughed.

"Do you laugh often?" Ron wondered which threw her into more laughing. "Well, I guess that settles it then."

"I'm sorry, but yes. Constantly actually." She added followed by more giggling.

"So that's…wait can I see that? The necklace?" Harry's voice could hardly mask his growing excitement.

"Um…Yeah, sure." She leaned across the table.

"This is it." He whispered.

"What's what?" She asked.

"Never mind." He leaned back in hi seat. "So that's the only contact you've had with Snape?"

"Yup, for the last seventeen years, I've only seen and talked to my mom, Dumbledore, McGonagall and now him," indicating Tom, "and now, you three." She blushed.

"Would you excuse us?" Harry asked ushering Hermione out of her seat and followed by Ron.

"Yeah, just don't take to long on your verdict please."

"That's it. That's Slytherin's locket!" Harry exclaimed.

"Well then, that settles it, she helps us!" Hermione triumphantly.

"I guess so, Ron?"

"Yeah, just keep an eye on her. You added the Veritaserum right Hermione?"

"Yes Ronald!"

"Ella, let's go." And with tat they gave their goodbyes to Tom and walked into Muggle London towards number 12 Grimmauld Place.


	6. dreams

AN-Sorry but this one is really short, the last one was my longest one yet, so deal. Enjoy!

_Ah, it's the youngest Weasel, all alone. How does it feel now that your boyfriend is in love with the Chang girl?_

_Shut up Draco!_

_Draco? Since when did you call me that?_

_I said shut up!_

_No, I'm amused. Ginny._

_He walked over to her huddled form. She'd been crying. Their eyes met, that's when it happened. That was their downfall. He caressed her face, dried her tears. _

_Ginny, if he doesn't realize what a beautiful young woman he's got here then he's not worth it. _

_Why are you being nice to me?_

_I think I might love you Ginevera, for a while now actually._

_Come with me._

_They walked up to the 7th floor corridor; there was nothing except a tapestry and a wall. She walked by three times. A door appeared. _

_What?_

_In here. Don't ask. _

_She kissed him…_

Ginny awoke with a start. No, she did not want to think about that. It was a mistake. But she'd felt happier in those few hours with Draco then all previous times with Harry. But she loved Harry didn't she? Yes.

Tap tap tap

An owl was at her window. This never happened before. She took the parchment off its leg. It was from Draco.

_Dear Mum, _

_I have news but I can't very well say in a letter now can I? I just wanted to tell you I love you._

_Draco_

Would he just let it go? Had he had the dream as well? He was just being a git! That was it. He had proven himself to her several times that he was good, and Moaning Myrtle had filled her in on some stuff. But no, she loved Harry! Besides, Weaslys and Malfoys hate each other. It was a law of nature. Plain and simple.

AN-Please Review. Come on, I know you want to.


	7. trusting a Snape

"It's done." Hermione exclaimed as she and Harry emerged from a room.

"Great, so, we're safe right? No one can find this place?"

"That should be right."

"Great."

The four inhabitants were now in the boy's room. Harry was the new secret keeper for the house. They figured this throw off Voldermort. Ella had just finished unpacking in Hermionie's and her room when Ron saw a muggle CD player. They were shocked to find it worked in the house.

"I still don't believe it works here." Hermione said. "I mean, with all the spells and charms, I thought it would be like Hogwarts!"

"So you've been living in the Muggle world?"

"Yeah." Ella said. "But my mom taught me all she knows and Dumbledore helped with some too. Hey, I wonder if we could get a T.V. in here?"

"We could, but we won't. We don't more things to distract us!" Harry stated. "We've lost enough time now."

"Harry, breath. You'd probably be sleeping right now anyway."

"Which we probably should be doing." Hermione yawned. "Goodnight Harry, Ron. Ella you coming?"

"Yeah, night guys." She walked out of the room.

"Hermione," Harry called, "two things, first, be careful. Second, tomorrow, I want you to find any way you can so we can get that locket off of Ella!"

"Definitely, goodnight."

"Harry?" Ella asked from the kitchen door. She couldn't sleep so she decided to explore a little.

"Oh, hi."

"Couldn't sleep?"

"No, too much on my mind."

"Yeah, so how did you find this place?"

"Oh, it's mine. My godfather left it to me. It was his family's."

"Oh. So where have you been living?"

"You haven't heard a lot about me have you?" He laughed.

"Not really, all I know is that you're a wizard whose parents were murdered by Vodermort."

"The scar?" He prompted.

"What scar?" She eyed him.

"Oh, it's just I have a scar from that night, when he tried to kill me."

"Oh, I didn't know that." She looked sheepishly.

"It's actually quite refreshing." They smiled. "No, I've been living with my aunt and uncle and cousin. Horrible people. They were glad when I left this summer. Not too happy when Ron and Hermione showed up with me though." He laughed at the face his uncle had made when he'd seen them. He was positive the only reason he'd allowed them in was that they were legal.

"So what does the necklace do?"

"What? How-"

"It's the only reason you brought me isn't it?"

"Well yeah, but…"

"It's okay, I mean…If it's going to be around my neck, with no way of coming off, I think I deserve to know what it does."

"It's a horcrux. A part of someone's soul." He added to quench Ella's perplexed look. "Voldermort's actually. There were six total. Two have been destroyed and we were looking for that one the night…once the four are destroyed, Voldermort will be mortal again. That's when…"

"Oh, um, so does Harry Potter like Quidittch? There was a field outside our home and I'd play seeker. Well, that's the only position I could play isn't it?"

"You play? Yeah, of course I like it, I'm an absolute fanatic. I was captain of our team last year. I also play seeker."

"Excellent, maybe you can give me tips sometime."

They continued talking the rest of the night, both learning interesting details from each other's lives. Ella fell asleep at the table first and as Harry drifted off into unconsciousness, he realized that Ella was worth it, worth trusting a Snape.


	8. Diagon Alley

The months passed slowly, yet so much has happened. Two of the final four horcurx's had been destroyed, but they were still no where on how to get the locket from Ella's neck, their only option was to destroy it while it was around her neck, that would not happen. It was a week before Christmas now and even though it was nothing more then friendship, Harry had grown fond of her. She was smart, funny, and loved quidditch. But deep down, he still longed for Ginny. He just couldn't let her get hurt again. When she was in the Chamber, she had nearly died. What if next time she did? This was a thought he refused to think about. She'd be fine, she'd be safe.

However, he kept having dreams of having to choose between Ginny and Ella during the final battle. But she was safe. He knew that. At least he hoped she was. He'd cut contact with her and they hadn't heard from the Weasly family at all either. It was for the best though. He knew it was.

It was on this day that Harry and Ella went to Diagon Alley to buy anything that could help them. With everything that had been happening, they weren't surprised to find it practically deserted. They'd been laughing and holding hands when they came out of a shop when Harry saw a blur of red hair fly by. Ginny.

"Ginny!" Harry yelled as he ran after her.

"Harry?" Ella ran after him.

When they'd turned down a street, she was gone. They were standing outside of Weasly Wizard Wheezes.

"She must be in here."

"Ginny?" Harry called as they entered.

"Nope, sorry. She's not here." Fred called from behind a counter.

"Haven't seen her in a while actually." George said coming down some stairs.

"Sorry, I could have sworn I saw her run down the street!"

"Ah, is a lovesick Harry missing his Ginny? OH guess not!" Fred said noticing Ella.

"Oh, no, we're not together." Ella giggled.

"Well, in that case, how do you do? I'm George."

"Pleased to meet you. But I'm sorry, I'm not dating right not."

"Oh well, worth a try." And he walked over and started stocking stuff.

"Take anything you want Harry. We're still extremely grateful." Fred called to him.

"I'll actually take some of this." He said pocketing some black powder. ''Never know when it'll come in handy."

"We said we were sorry about that, we didn't know!"

"It's all right, just, you know."

"Ay-ay captain!" George saluted form the back of the store.

"Oh and if you do see Ginny, tell her I say hi."

"Bye." The twins chorused.

And with that, they were gone.


	9. depression

AN-This was difficult to write. Please don't kill me!

_Dear Mom,_

_You asked what I'd want for Christmas. There are some things at that Weasly shop that I wouldn't mind. I also have heard that a week before Christmas, they're having a nice sale._

Ginny had read this so many times; it would be etched in her mind forever. This meant that something would be happening.

She had difficulty leaving that day but she did. She was halfway there when she saw them. Smiling, laughing. All this time and this is what he was doing? She had been risking her life for him and he was with someone else? You didn't do this to Ginny! No one did this to Ginny! She ran as fast as she could to get to her destination.

"Ginny!" She heard Harry cry, but she wouldn't stop. She turned a corner and jumped a fence. She was at the back of her brothers' shop. She waited. She was safe.

"Glad you could make it." A voice drawled.

"Draco, what's going on?"

"They're planning the final battle, I don't know an exact date, but it will be soon. They're looking for him. Ginny, what's wrong?" Concern was etched on every line of his face.

"I've been trying to help him and he's off with someone else! I thought he…I thought we…" She collapsed into his arms. "So much has happened between us and he doesn't want me anymore."

"Ginny, that's not true. It's all right. It's okay. I'm sure what you saw wasn't what you thought. Harry loves you. And you love him."

"Draco, I'm not sure anymore. I'm not sure!" She screamed.

"Okay, come with me. It'll be okay." He stroked her hair as he walked her to some flats then up stairs to one of them.

"Where are we?" She asked as she looked around the spacious room.

"My flat. Nice to have connections."

"Oh. You know, Ron has sent us owls about her. Apparently they're getting quite friendly. They're caught asleep together, more then once! And so much more."

"Ginny…"

"Shh, come here."

"What? No, you're depressed."

"Yes, but I'm sure I want to do this!" She pulled him on top of her.

"Ginevera Weasly! Where have you been?"

"Goodnight Mother" Ginny said walking up the stairs to her room.


	10. the quiet of the storm

"I've got it, lets go!" Harry screamed as he sprinted from a cave. "Ahh."

"Harry? Are you okay?" Ella yelled dodging some fire.

"It's fine, keep going!" He screamed in agony.

"We're not leaving here without you!" Ron yelled.

"It's destroyed. No more cup. Now it's just-"

"My necklace." Ella said running her hand over the serpent. "So are you going to tell us why you yelped in pain back there? Or are we going to have to guess, because I have some wild ideas."

"I'm not even going to ask. But yeah, it was my scar. It was the worst it has ever felt."

"It's true." Hermione gasped.

"What's true?" Harry asked.

"Okay, first, don't get mad Harry, but I've been talking to Ginny. I said don't get mad! She told me Voldermort, oh shut it already Ron, he's planning the final battle." Hermione confessed.

"You've been talking to Ginny? Do you have any idea how much trouble you could have gotten her into? The entire family? Wait, how does she know this?"

"She wouldn't say, just very credited sources." She shrugged.

"Harry, wake up! Harry! You're squishing me!" Ella squeaked.

"Oh sorry. To be honest, you're quite comfy." Harry laughed.

"Gee, thanks."

"And you two are always on Hermione and me?" Ron said sleepily. "Could you keep it down please, some people are still trying to sleep!"

"Shut up Ron!" Harry and Ella yelled.

"Besides, you two do more then this." Ella snorted.

Tap tap tap

"Who would be sending an owl this late? Oh, Ron, Harry, Mione, we got to go. McGonagall, meeting, now." Ella called from the window. With four pops they were outside the school.

"Wow, it's beautiful!" Ella exclaimed taking in the magnificence's that is Hogwarts.

"Yeah it is."

"What do you suppose this could be about?" Ron yawned.

"Probably whatever Voldermort's got planned."

"Hagrid!"

"Hello Harry, Hermione, Ron, and you are?" Indicating Ella.

"Oh, hello, I'm Ella."

"Nice to meet you Ella. You look like someone I know, like Ale…were you in my class?"

"Oh, no, sorry. I didn't go here at all."

"Oh, oh well. You best be getting in there. It's about to start."

"Thanks Hagrid. Great to see you again."

AN- so the final battle is coming. Ah, what's going to happen? Who does Ella look like, well besides Snape? This one is short, but i'll post the final two next time. So you'll get an average sized story next time.


	11. duel

"Oh thank Merlin you are all right! I've been worried sick." Mrs. Weasly cried spotting the trio as they entered into the room currently being used for the meeting.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasly. Yeah we're fine." Hermione consoled her shaking form.

Harry looked around at the sea of robes when he spotted someone he had never expected to see there, with his arms around Ginny.

"Malfoy! What are you doing here?" He growled drawing his wand.

"Harry, no. He's on our side!" Ginny shouted jumping between the two.

"Ginny. What is he doing here? Why were his arms around you just now?"

"I told you, he's on our side, and he's been working as a spy. He's how we know. And last time I checked, we were no longer together."

"But I thought…I still-"

"Oh, hi, you must be Ginny. I'm Ella." She had just appeared at Harry's elbow.

"I know, excuse me."

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No, she's just, depressed and angry." Draco answered.

"And how would you know that?" Harry's voice rising again.

"Because, since you left, I've been the one who's there for her." Draco retorted. "I'm the one she runs to now. And who are you?" He sneered in Ella's direction.

"I'm sorry." Completely puzzled, she moved closer to Harry.

"Oh, you must be…" Their eyes met. She looked so much like Snape. But how was that possible? Those hazel eyes, they made his knees weak, his stomach flip.

"Uh, ferret?" Ron asked now standing next to Ella.

"Back off Weasel-b! Excuse me." He made his way over to the other side of the room to where Ginny was.

"If you'd all take a seat. Now, we have important thins to discuss." Remus Lupin, Harry's favorite Defense teacher was now speaking. "We have credible evidence that Voldermort is planning something. His final battle. Lets move!"

-"What was with Ginny?

"Don't know. She left so quickly."

" You don't think it was Ella?"

"Can't be, Ginny knows that you love her."

"Then why was she with Draco?"

-"I think Draco like you Ella!" Hermione chuckled into Ella's ear as they were making their way down to the front gates. "The look he gave you before the meeting, then all those during, good job."

"Yeah right. I highly doubt it. It is one of those downsides to being invisible."

"You're not in-" The guys had stopped walking in front of them.

"Did you guys hear that?" Harry asked.

"Maybe it's nothing?" Ron cringed next to him.

"Or maybe it's us." A sickening voice rang from behind them. Suddenly they were surrounded by Death Eaters. "Lose something?" He asked pulling Ginny from behind him.

"Ginny!" Ron cried. Hermione sent sparks into the air to warn others and call for back up.

"I wouldn't bother with that. Don't worry, we've placed a spell over this area so anyone who looks here won't see anything, just grass."

"Now who is this?" A cold snakelike voice came from behind a few death eaters. "With her, it's not the fabulous trio. Lets fix that shall we?" From out of nowhere, ropes appeared dragging Ella toward one Death Eater.

"Harry Potter. We meet once again. How are you?" Voldermort hissed.

"Let them go!" Harry yelled.

"I will make a deal. I'll let one go, kill the other. You can choose. Your _lover_or the love of your life that's betrayed you, lied to you? Oh yes, I know. How she's left you for my servent."

"Harry!" But he didn't register whom it came from. Save the woman he loves but seems to want another? Or the one who's become like family to him? _Ginny, Save Ginny. _This kept repeating over and over in his head. His mouth went dry.

"Ginny."


	12. the end

"Here you go. Now before we duel for the final time Harry. You will watch our cousin die!"

"Wait! Anyone so much as point's a wand near my direction, the necklace gets it!" Ella yelled. She was pointing her wand at the locket.

"Foolish girl. Why would I care about some necklace?"

"It's the final, your final, horcrux. It goes, and you're mortal again, and we all know that would be tragic." There was a chorus of hissing around the circle of death eaters.

"Fine! Severus. Keep an eye on this one." With a twitch of his wand, she flew to her father. "Now boy, it's time."

Harry stepped forward ready for this. It was time. The dueling lasted longer then expected. Several moments had passed which seemed like years when there was a loud blast.

"Now Harry!" He looked over to Ella. The necklace was gone from her neck and a burnt patch was on the ground next to her. He didn't waste anytime.

"Avada Kadavra." He screamed with every ounce of life, of love in him. In a flash of green, it was over. Hermione sent up sparks and before the death eaters had a chance to react, aurors had appeared. It was over. Voldermort was gone.

"Ginny!" He ran over to her. "What's going on?"

"I'm so sorry Harry, I love you. I just…I just thought you'd forgotten about me. That you didn't love me. I do though."

"Ginny," His lips met hers. "I love you too."

"Why couldn't you tell us Ella was your cousin?" Ron asked coming up to Harry.

"Cousin? She's my cousin?"

"You didn't know Harry?" Hermione inquired.

"No, come on. Ella?" He walked over to where she was talking to an auror.

"Harry, oh congratulation. I knew you could do it." She screamed.

"Ella, did you know that we were cousins?"

"Oh, I should have told you. We were all sworn to secrecy, some memories were even erased. My mother is Alexandra Potter. She was your father's sister." She said estaticly.

"You know what this means Harry?" Hermione asked.

"What?"

"It's over, we won."

It was over they were all safe. No more Voldermort, no more worrying, it was over.

AN-so that's it. The war is over yay. Harry is alive. Yay. No more of this story. I will be posting a prequel to it though. Find out how Snape and Alexandra fell in love and how it all happened.


End file.
